Lost in Darkness 1/?
by Brynaea
Summary: ***COMPLETE!!!***
1. Lost in Darkness part 1/4

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me  
AN: this is my first Fan Fic. It is many parts, but I will only post them if I get responses, so NO SILENT READERS!!!!! And before you get mad, this was a fan fic challenge, I didn't make up the stipulations, so please no flames.  
PART 1/4  
JAM PONY: 7:30A.M.   
As Max walked into Jam Pony, Normal greeted her in his usual annoying fashion.   
" Your late Max, what happened this time, your Uncle die this time or was it the Sector Police again, holding you up for being a witch?"   
" Sorry I couldn't find my keys." This was partly true, she had had trouble finding her keys, but the real reason was she was visiting Logan, he had some new baddie that he wanted her help disposing of.   
" Well don't do it again!!" Normal huffed off. Max went over to Original Cindy   
"Hey Cindy, what's kicking?"   
" Nothing much now, but I think I got me a date tonight!!"   
"Really, who is it?"   
" A new girl in town, her name is Latisha, a bomb a** name if I ever heard one."   
"That's great Cindy."   
" You coming to Crash tonight?"   
" I don't know I have to something for Logan tonight, but if I get it done, I'll stop by."   
" Rich boy keeping you busy?"   
" I just feel like helping him K?"   
"K, don't get all defensive, I'm just stating the facts,"   
" Gotta blaze, before Normal fires me."   
"See ya Boo."   
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 7:30 THAT NIGHT   
" Yo! What's up Logan, this better be fast, because I want to stop by Crash tonight."   
"Max! I'm glad you're here; here is the address of the guy I want you to check out. Supposedly he's making a killing off of stolen drugs. I want you to check his place out, and try to get some dirt on him, see if you can tell me what he's stealing, and who he's working with. Shouldn't take you long, but stop back here before you go to Crash O.K.?"   
"O.K. this sounds too easy."   
" Just don't get hurt."   
" Who me?? Logan, you should know better than that. I'm ALWAYS careful."   
"Max I mean it, this guy has some heavy security."   
"It'll be a breeze."   
"Just promise me you get out of there if anything goes sideways."   
"Sure thing "Mom"."   
With that Max turned and left Logan staring at the space she used to be standing.   
"Max, I couldn't stand to loose you." Logan whispered to himself. "Please be careful."   
OUTSIDE: 8:00   
Max zoomed down the street to the address Logan had given her. She knew that this might not be as easy as she had said to Logan, but she didn't want him to worry, with our with ut heavy security she would get what Logan needed, and head to Crash. She stopped her bike a street away, and headed to the large building that was the headquarters of the newest scum she had to get rid of. She scanned for any movement, and when the coast was clear, she slipped up to the door. "Heavy security my a**."   
Just as this thought had crossed her mind a blaring alarm sounded through the cold night air "Damn!!" She had been caught, as she raced back to her bike, a sudden flashing pain engulfed her as she went down on her right leg, which had just been shot. Hauling herself back up she ran as fast as she could. Reaching her bike she revved the engine, and sped away. As she was turning a corner, a tractor-trailer slammed into her, and blackness engulfed her.   
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 8:30   
"Where is she, she should be back by now." Logan wondered aloud.   
" Want to go look for her? I can get the car out." Bling asked.   
"Yes, if you wouldn't mind Bling."   
"For you or Max anything."   
"Thanks Bling."   
ON THE ROAD: 8:45   
"Want to go on this street?" Bling asked.   
"Sure." Logan was getting more and more worried as time went by. Where could she be? Than he saw her. "Oh God Max, how could this happen?"   
OUTSIDE: 8:50   
Max's bike was a pile of crushed metal and lying about two feet away was Max looking about a good as her bike. Bling ran over to Max's crumpled form, and checked her pulse. Good she was alive. With that Bling gently lifted Max, and carried her back to the car. He laid her in the back seat.   
"Is she O.K.?" Logan asked.   
Bling could hear the worry in his voice.   
"I hope so man, looks like she took a nasty spill."   
"Alright, listen I have a friend who runs a clinic about 6 miles from here. She is trustworthy and she won't ask questions."   
"Than let's get there, Max may be hurt worse than we can see."   
CLINIC: 9:30   
Dr. Jones walked into the room where Logan's friend lay. She looked over the slender body laying beofer her. "Well I can see why Logan likes you." She thought to herself. Max wasn't in great shape, but she looked pretty good considering she had taken a tractor-trailer in a game of one on one. Her right leg had a bullet hole that went the whole way through. Max was lucky, one because the bullet went the whole way through, and second, because it had missed all bones, and major tendons. The gunshot wound, may have been the reason she had crashed, but Erica had learned not to ask Logan, if he wanted to tell her he would. Her left arm had a nasty gash that ran from her shoulder to her wrist. Dr. Jones cleaned the wound, and than stitched it up. Other than some minor cuts and bruises, Max hardly showed that she had had an accident at all. At least nothing on the outside.   
"Logan could you come in here?" Dr. Jones asked.   
Logan wheeled himself in to the small back room.   
"Is she going to be O.K.?" Logan asked.   
"Well as far as I can see there are no broken bones, and only the one cut. Other than that there is no major damage, but a CT scan would tell us if she has any head trauma. I can't tell for sure, but with her being unconscious this long, it is a good chance there is."   
"She can't go to a hospital."   
"O.K. Logan, I won't ask why, I know you always have a good reason, but then there is nothing else I can do for her. You can take her home. Bring her back hen she wakes up, or if she doesn't wake up in a week, and give her one of these (she handed Logan a bottle of pills) twice a day to fight an infection."   
" O.K. Thanks Erica."   
Bling came in and gently lifted Max into his arms, and carried her back to the car.   
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 2 DAYS LATER AT 10:00 A.M.   
Max felt herself slowly coming awake. Every part of her hurt with a dull throbbing pain. She felt as if she had been run over by a truck, wait she had been. She didn't remember anything after that, except blackness.   
"Logan?" Max asked weakly.   
"Max you're awake!"   
"Logan... I can't see."   
  



	2. Lost in Darkness Part 2

Disclaimer:Don't own it, so don't sue me  
A/N: Here is part 2 PLEASE NO SILENT READERS!!   
LOGAN'S CAR: NOON   
Max felt so alone… so lost. Everywhere she looked there was darkness. She was surrounded by it. How could it be everywhere at once? She hated the dark now. It used to hold a sense of peace for her, now all it did was make her terrified. What she wouldn't do for a glimpse of the sun, or any light for that matter. She recalled most of what had gone on in the past two hours. Bling coming and talking to her, he said she had to go see a doctor. She had told him "NO!" it was too dangerous. He had insisted, and had handed Max some clothes. Now how was she supposed to get dressed? Think Max, you can do this. You've done much harder things in your life. Max found it easier to get dressed than she had originally thought, by finding tags, and zippers, Max had managed to get herself dressed. After she had herself dressed, she fell asleep. Logan came in an hour later to tell her they had to go to that doctor. They drove for, what seemed to Max, forever. Without being able to see where they were going made Max nervous, and that made it seem longer than it really was. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped. Bling helped her out of the car, and into a small building. God, she felt so helpless, which was not feeling she was used to. As they entered another room, they were greeted by a friendly female voice,   
"Well hello Max, good to see you feeling better."   
Max, shocked that this stranger knew her name tensed up. Logan seeing this said,   
"It's O.K. Max she's a friend, she helped you after the accident."   
"Oh sorry," Max replied.   
"That's quite alright," the woman said. " Now, Logan tells me that you are having some trouble seeing?"   
"Not exactly, I can't see at all."   
"Alright, why don't you get up on the table, it's right in front of you."   
Max reached her hand out in front of her and felt it land on something cold and hard.   
"That must be the table." Max thought to herself.   
Max than put both hands out, and felt for the table, finding it, she turned around, placed her hands back on it, and pushed herself up.   
After checking Max out, Dr. Jones found nothing wrong other than that Max couldn't see.   
"Well Max I would consider myself lucky. You don't show any sign of a concussion, or any broken bones. As far as your vision, it could come back, and than again, it might not. You have a 50/50 chance, considering your age and physical condition, I would bet in you favor, but it could take as long as a year to regain all of your vision. I recommend you learn how to get around as you are now. I have a friend, Mark Tyson. He runs a school for the blind about four-hour drive from here. I can get you an appointment if you would like."   
"I'll have to think about it."   
"O.K., but I recommend that you do. It may be more important than you think. Being blind is not something to take lightly, you could get seriously hurt."   
"I'll talk to Logan tonight."   
"Alright, tell him to call me in the morning with you answer. The sooner you go the better."   
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 9:00A.M.   
Max and Logan were argueing. Max didn't want to go to that "School", but Logan insisted.   
"Fine, I give up! I don't care anymore!" Max yelled   
"Max, I'm sorry you feel this way, but you don't know how long you'll be this way, and you need to get help."   
"Fine, like I said, I don't care, call that doctor fried of your, and tell her I'll go, under one condition, you come with me."   
"Like I wouldn't come with you, but whatever you say."   
5 HOURS LATER   
Max felt herself being led through a doorway, and than a smaller doorway. She knew Bling was leading her, but if it was someone else, she would have no way of knowing. God, she felt like such a child (she hadn't been able to find the bathroom earlier at Logan's). Soon she was directed to sit down. She obeyed, what else could she do, it wasn't as if she could fight her way out. She sat for a while, feeling vounerable, than a new voice greeted her.   
"Hello, you must be Max. I'm Mark Tyson, but you can call me Mark."   
"O.K. Mark,"   
"Why don't you come with me, and I'll introduce you to one of my friends," Mark replied.   
Max than felt a hand on her shoulder leading her to another room.   
"Max stay here, and I'll go get my friend."   
Max heard him walk away.   
"What so I'm just supposed to stand here?" Max thought to herself.   
Soon Mark returned, this time with another person.   
" Max, I'd like you to meet Emilia Wolfe. She will be helping you while I go talk to your friend Logan, oh and Em, be nice." Mark said   
"Of course Mark, you know how I am," Emilia replied.   
" Hay Max. So you new to all of this?" Emilia asked.   
"Yah, I feel so... so lost."   
"I know how you feel, I felt that way before I came here."   
"You blind too?"   
"Blind as a bat, and have been most of my life. I came here when I was 7 and now I help others the way Mark and the others helped me, you know how to get around, do everyday things, and read."   
"How can you read if you can't see?"   
"You've never heard of braille?"   
"No, is it hard?"   
"Well all it is, is raised bumps, but it gets easier with the more you read."   
"Do you mind if I ask how you went blind?"   
" No not at all. I have R.P. Retinitus Pigmentosa, it's a disease of the retna, and congenital cateracts, both cause blindness, and both are incurable, so I am totally blind. How did you go blind?"   
" Car accident. I took a header off my bike and slammed into a tractor-trailer truck."   
"Ouch. Well enough talk. Let's get down to business. Since you don't have a cane of your own, you can use mine, you'll need one for yourself ASAP, but for now mine will do. Now take it, and put it in the hand you write with, and put it an arm's length out in front of you."   
"Tell me just why I'm doing this?"   
"The can e will be your eyes. You use it to feel what's in front of you and to feel if the ground is rough or smooth."   
"Oh sorry, I just feel really stupid doing this."   
"Well, you don't have to worry about e seeing you do something dumb, because I can't."   
"O.K. I guess I didn't think of it that way."   
"So Max how old are you?"   
"19 and you?"   
"I'm 14. Max may I ask you a personal question?"   
"It depends."   
"What do you look like?"   
"Well, I'm about 5'6", with dark curlyish hair, and olive colored skin."   
"What color are your eyes?"   
"Um, Dark brown."   
"Oh, O.K."   
"Why do you consider that a personal question?"   
"Well I don't know what I look like, so I figure people might feel strange telling me what I can't tell them."   
"I'm sorry I can't tell you what you look like."   
"Don't feel bad the only thing I can really "see" about you is your curly hair, I don't know colors."   
"How old were you when you lost all of your sight?"   
"Well, I came out visually impaired, and it just went downhill from there, until I was 3, than I couldn't see at all."   
"I'm sorry"   
"Don't be." 


	3. Lost in Darkness 3/4

LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 9:00A.M.   
Max and Logan were argueing. Max didn't want to go to that "School", but Logan insisted.   
"Fine, I give up! I don't care anymore!" Max yelled   
"Max, I'm sorry you feel this way, but you don't know how long you'll be this way, and you need to get help."   
"Fine, like I said, I don't care, call that doctor fried of your, and tell her I'll go, under one condition, you come with me."   
"Like I wouldn't come with you, but whatever you say."   
5 HOURS LATER   
Max felt herself being led through a doorway, and than a smaller doorway. She knew Bling was leading her, but if it was someone else, she would have no way of knowing. God, she felt like such a child (she hadn't been able to find the bathroom earlier at Logan's). Soon she was directed to sit down. She obeyed, what else could she do, it wasn't as if she could fight her way out. She sat for a while, feeling vounerable, than a new voice greeted her.   
"Hello, you must be Max. I'm Mark Tyson, but you can call me Mark."   
"O.K. Mark,"   
"Why don't you come with me, and I'll introduce you to one of my friends," Mark replied.   
Max than felt a hand on her shoulder leading her to another room.   
"Max stay here, and I'll go get my friend."   
Max heard him walk away.   
"What so I'm just supposed to stand here?" Max thought to herself.   
Soon Mark returned, this time with another person.   
" Max, I'd like you to meet Emilia Wolfe. She will be helping you while I go talk to your friend Logan, oh and Em, be nice." Mark said   
"Of course Mark, you know how I am," Emilia replied.   
" Hay Max. So you new to all of this?" Emilia asked.   
"Yah, I feel so... so lost."   
"I know how you feel, I felt that way before I came here."   
"You blind too?"   
"Blind as a bat, and have been most of my life. I came here when I was 7 and now I help others the way Mark and the others helped me, you know how to get around, do everyday things, and read."   
"How can you read if you can't see?"   
"You've never heard of braille?"   
"No, is it hard?"   
"Well all it is, is raised bumps, but it gets easier with the more you read."   
"Do you mind if I ask how you went blind?"   
" No not at all. I have R.P. Retinitus Pigmentosa, it's a disease of the retna, and congenital cateracts, both cause blindness, and both are incurable, so I am totally blind. How did you go blind?"   
" Car accident. I took a header off my bike and slammed into a tractor-trailer truck."   
"Ouch. Well enough talk. Let's get down to business. Since you don't have a cane of your own, you can use mine, you'll need one for yourself ASAP, but for now mine will do. Now take it, and put it in the hand you write with, and put it an arm's length out in front of you."   
"Tell me just why I'm doing this?"   
"The can e will be your eyes. You use it to feel what's in front of you and to feel if the ground is rough or smooth."   
"Oh sorry, I just feel really stupid doing this."   
"Well, you don't have to worry about e seeing you do something dumb, because I can't."   
"O.K. I guess I didn't think of it that way."   
"So Max how old are you?"   
"19 and you?"   
"I'm 14. Max may I ask you a personal question?"   
"It depends."   
"What do you look like?"   
"Well, I'm about 5'6", with dark curlyish hair, and olive colored skin."   
"What color are your eyes?"   
"Um, Dark brown."   
"Oh, O.K."   
"Why do you consider that a personal question?"   
"Well I don't know what I look like, so I figure people might feel strange telling me what I can't tell them."   
"I'm sorry I can't tell you what you look like."   
"Don't feel bad the only thing I can really "see" about you is your curly hair, I don't know colors."   
"How old were you when you lost all of your sight?"   
"Well, I came out visually impaired, and it just went downhill from there, until I was 3, than I couldn't see at all."   
"I'm sorry"   
"Don't be."   
MARK'S SCHOOL: 3:30   
"How about introducing me to your friend?" Emilia asked.   
" How will we got out there without help?" Max replied.   
"Oh, I think I can manage."   
"Sorry I forgot you can get around on your own."   
"Just put a hand on my shoulder, and follow."   
Emilia led Max out into the other room. Max was amazed at how easily Emilia moved around. Her movements were strong and sure, much different than Max's stumbling.   
"Hay Lisa, could you tell me where Max's friend is?" Emilia asked a person Max didn't even know was there.   
"Sure sweetie, 4 steps to 2 O' Clock, than stop." The voice of Lisa replied.   
Emilia turned slightly and walked some more. 1,2,3, steps, than Max heard Logan.   
"Max, you're here!"   
"Well Lisa was wrong, it was 2:30 not 2:00." Emilia said.   
Logan wheeled himself up to the young girl leading Max. She was obviously blind, because of the long white cane she carried, but she was very independent.   
"Hi, I'm Emilia, and you are?"   
"Logan. I'm a friend of Max's."   
"Nice to meet you. Here comes Mark, he'll probably want to talk to all of us, so I won't leave just yet."   
"How can you tell?"   
"He's the only one with that funny walk."   
"I see you've met Logan, Emilia." Mark said   
"Yah, I guess I have."   
" Well you talk to him while I discuss something with Max."   
"Sure Mark. So Logan, how did you get in a wheelchair?"   
"You could tell?"   
"I'm very observant."   
"I got shot."   
"Oh, sorry for upsetting you."   
"You didn't upset me."   
"Listen Logan, I may not be able to see, but that doesn't make me deaf. Your tone alone told me that you are not comfertable discussing this topic, so why don't we get a new one."   
"You are very observant."   
"Why thank you."   
While Emilia and Logan were talking, Max and Mark were discussing the idea he had.   
"Emilia has been teaching here for 6 years, and I have never had a better student. She knows so much, and is great with people. She can really help you deal with what you have. I was thinking about her going to stay with you, until you feel comfertable on your own." Mark said   
"Well, I can't really say, because I'm staying at Logan's, so it would be up to him, and Emilia, because she is the one that would have to make the changes."   
"Well, how about we talk to them then,"   
"Logan, Emilia, can you come here please? Max and I have something to ask you."   
"Mark thinks that it would be a good idea if Emilia came to stay with us until I can do things myself." Max said.   
" Well that's fine with me, but it's really up to Emilia."   
" You mean it, I can come stay at your place, I mean I haven't even left this buliding since the Pulse, of course I'll go!"   
"Well than it's settled. I'll have Lisa pack up your things and get them in Logan's car."   
As Emilia walked away from the school, she closed the door on one part of her life, and a new one. She didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't afraid, no she wasn't afraid at all, was she?   
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 8:30 P.M.   
"All right, Logan, and Max too, time for some "Blind 101"." Emilia said as soon as they had entered the apartment.   
"Logan, take me down the center of each room, and point out all the obstacles. If you want to move something, move it now, and than don't move it again, or crash" Emilia   
Logan took Emilia into each room, and told her where everything was. She felt each thing, and seemed as if she was making a map of the apartment in her head.   
"Well that's it," Logan said after they had been into each room.   
"Max and I are now going to go to our room, and I am going to get aquatinted with where I will be staying,"   
She and Max went into their room. Emilia took out her cane; ad slowly went around the room clockwise. She found a dresser, a nightstand, and two beds.   
"Max, do you want the bed in the corner or near the door?" Emilia asked.   
"I'll take the one in the corner."   
"Now, let's go find Logan. I hope I can remember where the kitchen is."   
"We could always call for Logan, and he could take us there."   
"Max do you want to become independent, or do you want Logan leading you around for the rest of your life?"   
"O.K. we'll do it alone."   
"Great, come on."   
Emilia found Logan in the kitchen cooing something that smelled wonderful.   
"Smells great Logan, so when do we eat?" Emilia asked   
" Right now."   
"Alright, but please show us the table."   
"Right sorry, right over here."   
They all sat down to the meal that Logan had made.   
" Logan, do you know what a clock face looks like?"   
"Sure."   
"Well, pretend this plate is a clock face and tell me what's on it."   
Logan proceeded to tell Emilia and Max where everything was, and than they all ate. After they were all finished, Emilia stood up.   
"I'm going to bed now. Max you can find your way by yourself, and Logan, don't help her."   



	4. Lost in Darkness the last part

Disclaimer: Don't own it, please don't sue me  
Ok this is the last part, sorry it's so short, but this is the best ending I could think of. I will get the sequal up as soon as I get my disk back from a friend.  
PART 7   
It had taken Max a good 15 minutes to get to her room, but she had made it. She collapsed onto her bed, worn out both physically and mentally.   
"Why did you make me do that?" Max asked rather angrily.   
"You had to see that you could." Emilia replied.   
"Well now that I know I can, I never have to do that again, right?"   
"I'll teach you how ot get around, so you will hate it when people ask you if you want help."   
"I don't think that will ever happen."   
"I do, if you work hard and concentrate, besides you have a good memory, so you are in great shape."   
"I think I'm just going to bed now."   
"All right, tomorrow we get to work."   
LOGAN'S PENTHOUSE: 9:00 A.M.   
Max's lessons began he next morning. First Emilia taught Max how to count each step from place to place. For example from the kitchen to the bedroom it was 4 forward, turn left, 8 steps, turn right, 6 steps, second door. Easy, Max thought. Then she learned to tell if what her cane hit was a door, wall, or something else. It was easy once you got the hang of it. After 3 hours of memorizing Logan's apartment, Logan called from the kitchen.   
"All right Max, you can get there from here, and if you need any help, which I doubt you will, just ask, I'll be right behind you. " Emilia said.   
Max found her way to the kitchen easily.   
"Great I knew you could do it!" Emilia said.   
"It's really easy if you can count." Max replied   
After lunch Emilia gave Max a lesson on finding dropped things, and people in a room, by following their voice. Max, with her enhanced hearing, learned quickly. Then Emilia tested Max with an obstical course that she had Logan set up. Max passed with flying colors. Finally Emilia called it quits.   
"That's enough for today, I don't want you to forget anything you learned, so we have to take it slow. So you want to go watch some TV?"   
"I can't." Max replied   
Emilia let out an exasperated sigh. Well it looked like it was time to give Max "the speech"   
"Neither can I, but I don't mean "watch" watch, I mean listen to. Max you need to use the same language as if you could see. You can't just cut the words "see" and "Look" out of your vocabulary, I use them, because I want to be a normal as possible, I know that I can't really "watch" TV, or "go "Look" at something, but I still use those phrases, and so should you."   
"Right, so are we going to "watch" TV or not?"   
THE END   
OK, before you all kill me there WILL be a sequal, but I won't bother posting it, if I don't get any responses.  
Cherokee 


End file.
